This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic connectors, electrical connectors and other such connecting devices and, particularly, to a system for mounting connectors in an opening in a panel, circuit board or other substrate.
Fiber optic connectors, electrical connectors, adapters for such connectors and a variety of other such connecting devices often are mounted within openings in a panel. The connecting interface of the connector, therefore, passages through the panel, i.e., from one side of the panel to the other. The panel may be a drawer panel, a backplane panel, a circuit board or a variety of other planar substrates.
Problems continue to be encountered when mounting connectors within or through panels. On the one hand, it is desirable to rigidly secure the connector to the panel so that mating and unmating of complementary interengaging connecting devices do not dislodge the connector from the panel. Examples of such rigid or xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d mounting systems include the use of rivets, bolts, screws or other such fastening devices. Unfortunately, such systems do not allow for ready removal or release of the connector from the panel.
On the other hand, readily releasable mounting systems most often employ flexible latch arms which xe2x80x9csnappinglyxe2x80x9d engage the connector within an opening in the panel. These flexible latches allow for ready removal or release of the connector from the panel. Unfortunately, the flexible latches are prone to breakage because of repeated or undue mating and unmating or other forces applied to the panel mounted connector.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems or the dilemma described above, by providing a connector panel mount system which rigidly secures the connector to the panel for countering forces applied thereto and still releasably latching the connector to the panel by a flexible latch means.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved connector panel mount system of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the system includes a panel having an opening defined at least in part by a first edge and a second edge remote from the first edge. A connector housing includes a recess for rigidly embracing the first edge of the opening in the panel, and a flexible latch for engaging the second edge of the opening in the panel.
As disclosed herein, the recess is provided as an elongated groove for receiving the first edge of the opening in the panel. The groove has opposite side walls for engaging opposite sides of the panel. The flexible latch is provided in the form of a flexible latch arm having a latch hook snappingly engageable with the second edge of the opening in the panel.
The connector housing and the opening in the panel are shown herein to be generally rectangularly shaped. The first and second edges are disposed on diametrically opposite sides of the opening. The flexible latch arm has a chamfered surface for engaging the second edge and automatically flexing the latch hook into latching engagement with the second edge after the groove is embraced with the first edge and the housing is rotated to a mounted position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.